Family Feud Game
by TammeraC
Summary: Based on the Family Feud Game type game show. Three teams, The Rangers Rangeman, The Hunters Bounty Hunters at Plum Bail Bonds, and The Enforcers Trenton Police Department
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NC-17 Just to be safe. Ya never know.  
Possible adult language, situations, and content.  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun.   
Spoilers: none really, but was written after Twelve Sharp.  
Just a little fun story, based on game show Family Feud.

Family Feud  
Chapter 1  
The Hunters vs. The Enforcers  
Round 1 

At the sound of the music, the mc took center stage and waved to the audience and tv cameras.

"Hello, again, and welcome back to the Family Feud," Chuck said. "We've got a real treat for you tonight, a charity tournament in which 3 remaining teams are battling for first place. Three more matches, with 5 questions each."

Chuck turned to his left and announced, "Meet The Hunters. Stephanie Plum, Lula, Grandma Mazur, Vinnie Plum, and Connie Rossoli."

Turning to his right, he continued, "And now give it up for the Enforcers. Joe Morelli, Eddie 'Big Dog' Gazarra, Brian Simon, Carl Constanza, and Robin Russell."

"Now, let's play the Family Feud." Chuck again interrupted the applause, "Joe and Steph, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

" Name something you would find in a bakery."

Joe and Steph pushed their buttons as quickly as they could.

Bleederbeep!

"Joe, your answer please."

Joe gazed into Steph's eyes, grinned at her, and softly said, "A warm, gooey-filled Cupcake with sweet, tasty frosting."

ding!

Cupcake

"Steph, you have something better than that?" Chuck asked.

"A cannoli!" Steph anwered, her narrowing her eyes at Joe.

ding!

Cannoli

Cupcake

"Top answer. Ok, Hunters, pass or play?"

"OH, we're gonna play, all right." She said to a grinning Joe before returning to her team.

"Lula my dear, name something you would find in a bakery." Chuck said.

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh." Lula was hopping up and down. "Donuts!"

ding!

Cannoli

Donuts

Cupcake

"Grandma Mazur, what's your answer?"

Grandma rubbed her hands together. "Cakes. Lots and lots of cakes!" 

ding!

Cannoli

Donuts

Cupcake

Cake

"Ok, Vinnie, your answer please."

"Alot of really fat women," Vinnie said.

Steph grabbed Lula who was lunging for Vinnie, her nostrils flaring. "You talking about me?" Lula ranted. "Cause you better not be talking about me!"

"Show me fat women," Chuck said.

** BEEP **

**X**

Connie smacked Vinnie upside the back of his head.

"Connie," Chuck said, "name something you would find in a bakery."

"How about cookies?"

ding! ding! ding! ding! ding!

Cannoli

Donuts

Cookies

Cupcake

Cake

"Congradulations, Hunters! You have won the first round." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 2  
The Hunters vs. The Enforcers  
Round 2

"Round 2," Chuck said. "Big Dog and Lula, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name something you might find in a closet."

Big Dog hit the buzzer. "Snakes," he yelled. He looked in Steph's direction and found her frowning at him, her hands on her hips.

"Show me snakes," Chuck said, after recovering from his laughter. 

** BEEP **

**X**

"Ok, Miss Lula, what have you got?" 

"Shoes," she yelled.

ding!

Shoes

"Hunters, pass or play?" Chuck asked.

"We'll play." said Lula, heading back to her team.

"Grandma Mazur," Chuck said, "Name something you might find in a closet."

"Well, Chuck, I've got dresses." 

ding!

Dresses

Shoes

"Vinnie, what might you find in your closet?" Chuck asked.

"Skeletons!"

ding!

Dresses

Shoes

Skeletons

"You're doing great this round. Connie, your answer, please?"

Connie thought for a moment. Vinnie and Big Dog had both taken her answers. "Hangers?"

ding!

Dresses

Shoes

Skeletons

Hangers

"Ok, Stephanie, one answer left. Name something you might find in a closet."

"A man."

She looked over at Joe to see him watching her, his eyebrows raised. "What?" she said, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm talking about an intruder."

"Show me Intruder." 

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Dresses

Shoes

Skeletons

Hangers

Intruder

"Congradulations, Hunters! You have won the second round." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 3  
The Hunters vs. The Enforcers  
Round 3

"Round 3," Chuck said. "This could be sudden death for the Enforcers if they lose this one. Brian and Grandma Mazur, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name something a criminal might do."

Grandma Mazur's hand hit the buzzer. "Shoot you!" she yelled.

ding!

Shoot You

"Top answer, Hunters, pass or play?" Chuck asked.

"We're gonna play this one. We know lots about this one." Grandma Mazur said, heading back to her team.

"Damn straight, girl!" Lula hollered.

"Vinnie, name something a criminal might do."

"Run."

ding!

Shoot You

Run

"Connie, dear, your answer please."

"Hit you."

** BEEP **

**X**

"Strike one. Steph, name something a criminal might do."

"Blow up your car!" Steph yelled.

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

"Ooh, strike two," Chuck said. "Lula, darlin, your answer please."

"Chase you," Lula said.

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Ooh, sorry Hunters, strike three. Enforcers, you have a chance to steal. Name something a criminal might do."

Joe, Big Dog, Brian, Carl, and Robin yelled their answer in unison. "JUMP BAIL!"

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Shoot You

Rob A Bank

Run

Get Arrested

Jump Bail

"Congradulations, Enforcers! You have won the third round." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 4  
The Hunters vs. The Enforcers  
Round 4

"Round 4," Chuck said. "This could still be sudden death for the Enforcers if they lose this one. Carl and Vinnie, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name something that helps you sleep."

Vinnie's hand hit the buzzer. "A teddy bear." He looked at his teammates, whose mouths were agape. "What?" he asked defensively. 

ding!

Teddy Bear

"Robin, your answer please?"

"A sleeping pill," Robin said.

ding!

Sleeping Pill

Teddy Bear

"We'll play," Robin said smugly.

"Joe, name something that helps you sleep."

Joe looked Steph in the eye and said, "A night of hot, passionate sex." 

ding!

Sleeping Pill

Sex

Teddy Bear

"Big Dog, what answer have you got?"

"Well, I read my kids a story."

ding!

Sleeping Pill

Sex

Teddy Bear

Read a Story

"Brian," Chuck said, "Name something that helps you sleep."

Brian thought a minute. "Well, my grandma drinks warm milk."

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Sleeping Pill

Sex

Teddy Bear

Warm Milk

Read a Story

"Congradulations, Hunters! You have won the second round." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 5  
The Hunters vs. The Enforcers  
Round 5

"Round 5," Chuck said. "Last round. Hunters and Enforcers each have won two. The winner of this round wins the match. Robin and Connie, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name something a woman might wear."

Robin's hand hit the buzzer. "Black shiny pumps with four inch heels," he said.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows at him.

ding!

High Heel Shoes

"Enforcers, pass or play?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, we'll play this one," he laughed. "We'll really play this one."

"Joe," Chuck said, "name something a woman might wear."

"A sexy pair of tiny, silky red panties trimmed with delicate black lace." Joe watched Steph's face turn the color of her underwear. 

** BEEP **

**X**

"Hey, mister," Lula huffed at Joe. "You been a-peekin where you ought not to be a-peekin?"

"I think he's talking about mine, Lula." Steph whispered.

"Oh. Macy's last month?"

"Yea. The two for one sale." Steph and Lula high-fived each other before realizing they were being watched. By everybody.

Chuck cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Er, uh, strike one. Eddie, name something a woman might wear."

"A short, blue satin slip with a slit all the way up the side."

Lula looked at Steph. "How would he know that?"

"This is embarassing" Steph said.

"Show me slip," Chuck said.

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

"Strike two," Chuck said. "Brian, your answer please?"

"A silky white Teddy with pink boa trim and pearl buttons down the back." Brian smirked.

"Hey, Brian!" Steph yelled. "To quote Lula, have you been peeking where you shouldn't be peeking?"

"Just looking for snakes, Steph," Brian replied.

"Jeez, I need a commercial break," Chuck muttered. "Show me Teddy."

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Strike three. Hunters, you have the chance to steal. Name something a woman might wear." 

"Chuck, I think we're gonna go with jewelry."

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

High Heel Shoes

Jewelry

"Congradulations, Hunters!" Chuck said. "You have won the round and won the match. Show us the rest of the answers, please."

High Heel Shoes

Jewelry

Perfume

Dress

Nail Polish

"Well, that's it for today folks. Join us tomorrow for The Rangers vs. The Enforcers on the Family Feud."

TBC... feedback welcome as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: NC-17 Just to be safe. Ya never know.  
Possible adult language, situations, and content.  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun.   
Spoilers: none really, but was written after Twelve Sharp.  
Just a little fun story, based on game show Family Feud.

Family Feud  
Chapter 6  
The Rangers vs. The Enforcers  
Round 1 

At the sound of the music, the mc took center stage and waved to the audience and tv cameras.

"Hello, again, and welcome back to the Family Feud," Chuck said. "We've got another treat for you tonight, a charity tournament continues. There are three remaining teams are battling for first place. Two more matches, with 5 questions each."

Chuck turned to his left and announced, "Meet the Enforcers. Joe Morelli, Eddie 'Big Dog' Gazarra, Brian Simon, Carl Constanza, and Robin Russell." 

Turning to his right, he continued, "And now meet the Rangers. Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hal."

"Now, let's play the Family Feud." Chuck again interrupted the applause, "Ranger and Joe, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 men-only were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"Name something you would do if you found your woman with another man." 

Ranger and Joe stood less than a foot from each other, sizing each other up, glaring at each other. Joe pressed the button first. 

Bleederbeep!

"Joe, your answer please." 

His voice was low and even. His eyes never wavered from Ranger's. "Make him wish he were dead."

ding!

Make Him Wish He Were Dead

"Ranger, your answer, please," Chuck said uncomfortably.

Ranger's breathing was slow and deliberate. His eyes fixated on Joe. "Make him disappear."

ding!

Make Him Disappear

Make Him Wish He Were Dead

"Rangers, pass or play?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, we'll play," Ranger answered, toe to toe with Joe.

"Uh, guys...um...you can go back to your teams now...Please?"

Both men stood their ground, their muscles tight and twitching. Both teams began filtering to the middle of the room, behind their two team captains.

"Aaaaand, uh, now a word from our sponsor..." Chuck announced. "Crap, and I thought the last group was bad." He muttered.

"Hello, again, and welcome back to the Family Feud," Chuck said. "We experienced some technical difficulties, but we are back now. We're going to start out with a new first question. Joe, since you hit the button first last time, we'll just let you answer first from where you are."

"100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"So, Joe, "Name a popular video game."

Joe removed the ice pack from his lip and said, "Duck Hunt."

ding!

Duck Hunt

Turning to Ranger, Chuck asked, nervously, "Ranger, your answer please."

Ranger pulled the cold pack from his cheek, but continued his stare down with Joe. "Mortal Combat," he answered, not smiling.

ding!

Mortal Combat

Duck Hunt

"Ok, Rangers, pass or play?" 

"Play."

"Mr. Tank, name a popular video game."

Tank removed the bag of ice from his eye. "Doom," he replied, a menacing grin spreading across his lips.

"Jeez, I'm asking for a raise," Chuck muttered. "Show me Doom."

ding!

Mortal Combat

Doom

Duck Hunt

Chuck walked up to Lester and asked him, "your answer please?"

"Dance Revolution" Lester answered, "Grand Theft Auto". 

ding!

Grand Theft Auto

Mortal Combat

Doom

Duck Hunt

"Good job, Rangers. One more answer to go. Bobby, name a popular video game"

"American Speedway," Bobby answered. 

"Bobby, you're terrible at that game," Lester scoffed."

"Yea, Bobby," Hal added, "you play that game the same way you drive."

"Show me American Speedway."

** BEEP **

**X**

"Hal, one more answer to go. Name a popular video game."

"Pac Man."

Lester and Bobby turned to Hal. "Pac Man?" ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Dance Revolution

Mortal Combat

Doom

Pac Man

Duck Hunt

"Congradulations, Rangers! You have won the first round." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 7  
The Rangers vs. The Enforcers  
Round 2

"Let's move on to Round 2," Chuck said. "Tank and Big Dog, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"Name something you might find under a bed."

Big Dog's hand smacked the button. "Toys," he called.

** BEEP **

**X**

"Tank, your answer please." 

"Evidence," Tank boomed.

ding!

Evidence

Brian elbowed Big Dog lightly in the ribs and saw him wince in pain. "Great, now we know where to look."

Bobby turned to Hal and whispered, "It was probably a bad idea for Tank to mention that." Hal nodded his head in agreement.

"Rangers," Chuck said, "Pass or Play?"

"We'll play."

"Lester, name something you might find under a bed."

"My guns, of coarse."

ding!

Evidence

Guns

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that, either," Hal told Bobby. Bobby gave a grimace. 

Big Dog grinned at Brian.

"Bobby," Chuck said, "name something you might find under a bed." 

"Dust!" Bobby chimed.

ding!

Evidence

Guns

Dust

"Dust?" asked Lester. "You're a complete neat freak."

"At least I didn't tell them where to find my stash," Bobby returned. 

"Hal," Chuck said, "Your answer please." 

"A box of condoms!" Hal grinned.

"A very very OLD box of condoms," Brian hollered.

"Yea," Carl smirked, "As if he'd ever need one."

Chuck shook his head and muttered something to himself that they could not hear. "Show me condoms," he said.

ding!

Evidence

Guns

Dust

Condoms

Chuck walked up by Ranger, who was still staring intently at Joe. "Ranger, one more answer on the board. Name something you might find under a bed."

"A Ranger."

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Evidence

A Ranger

Guns

Dust

Condoms

"Congradulations, Rangers! You have won round two. And we'll be back after a short commercial break." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 8  
The Rangers vs. The Enforcers  
Round 3

"Round 3," Chuck said. "This could be sudden death for the Enforcers if they lose this one. Lester and Brian, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"Name a type of kiss."

Brian beat Lester to the buzzer. 

"A wet, slobbery doggie kiss," he said.

ding!

Doggie Kiss

"Lester, try to beat Brian's answer," Chuck said.

"A long, slow, hot, french kiss," Lester replied.

"The only thing you'd kiss like that would be Ranger's butt," Robin yelled.

"Oh, yea," Lester answered, "how about I come over there and kiss YOUR butt...with my boots!"

Chuck rubbed his hands over his face and said, "Show me Butt, er, uh, Boots, er, uh...just what the hell was your answer again?"

"French Kiss!" the Rangers yelled together.

ding!

French Kiss

Doggie Kiss

"Rangers, pass or play?"

"Play!"

"Bobby, name a type of kiss."

"A peck on the cheek." 

** BEEP **

**X**

"Sorry, Bobby. Hal, your answer please."

Hal grinned. "How about..."

"Don't EVEN go there, Hal," Bobby warned, "or we'll be dumping ice down your drawers for a month." 

"I was gonna say a hello kiss." Hal retorted. 

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

"Ranger, two answers left on the board, two strikes against you. Name a type of kiss."

Ranger and Joe were still in the same staredown. A long, slow, tongue bath from her luscious lips all the way down to her..."

ding!

Tongue Bath

French Kiss

Doggie Kiss

"Tank, name a type of kiss." 

"But he took my answer."

For the first time, Ranger broke eye contact with Joe and cut his eyes to Tank. "Think of another one," he said.

"Ok, how about...a booboo kiss?"

"Aw, and Tank's got a booboo on his eye," Robin said.

"How about I come over there and give you a booboo to match Brian's" Tank asked. 

"Show me BooBoo," Chuck said.

ding!

Boo Boo

Tongue Bath

French Kiss

Doggie Kiss

"Lester, back to you. Name a type of kiss."

"A light kiss on the back of a fine lady's delicate hand."

"Yea Santos," Carl hollered, "and just how many fine ladies do you know?"

"Well, I know you and the gals on either side of you." Lester answered.

** BEEP **

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Third strike. Enforcers, you have a chance to steal. Name a type of kiss."

Joe looked at Ranger and said, "Goodbye."

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Boo Boo

Tongue Bath

French Kiss

Kiss Goodbye

Doggie Kiss

"Congradulations, Enforcers! You have won round three. Let's move on to round four." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 9  
The Rangers vs. The Enforcers  
Round 4

"Round 4," Chuck said. "The fourth and final round, thank goodness. Bobby and Carl, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"Name something that goes bump in the night."

Bobby's hand beat Carl's to the buzzer. "A Tank," he said.

ding!

Tank

"A Tank?" Big Dog called out. "What kind of people are you surveying here?"

Chuck ignored that question. He was wondering the answer to that one, himself. "Carl, your answer please."

"An Intruder," Carl answered.

ding!

Intruder

Tank

"We'll play," Carl said. 

"Robin, name something that goes bump in the night." 

"One of Steph's cars," Robin said.

"They don't go BUMP," Brian laughed. "They go BOOM!"

ding!

Intruder

Tank

Car

Chuck walked up to Joe, whose narrowed eyes were still watching Ranger. "Name something that goes bump in the night."

"A sexy, curly haired brunette with luscious lips and a her hot Italian man," Joe said to Ranger.

Tank grabbed Ranger's arm and pulled him back. "Later," he told Ranger.

"Show me lovers," Chuck called.

ding!

Intruder

Tank

Lovers

Car

Chuck stepped up to Big Dog and said, "Name something that goes bump in the night."

"My kids, falling out of bed again," he said.

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Intruder

Tank

Kids

Lovers

Car

"Congradulations, Enforcers! You have won the fourth round. And we'll be back after a short commercial break." 

Family Feud  
Chapter 10  
The Rangers vs. The Enforcers  
Round 5

"Round 3," Chuck said. " Hal and Robin, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board."

"Name something people sleep with."

Hal hit the button. "A box of condoms," he yelled.

ding!

Condoms

This received more smirks from The Enforcers. "I wonder what he really keeps in those boxes, though," Carl said.

"Ranger," Chuck began, "name something people sleep with."

Ranger smiled at Joe. "A warm, soft, welcoming woman with delicate curves and a..."

ding!

Condoms

Person

Big Dog grabbed the back of Joe's shirt and tugged him back. "Off camera, man. Wait til we are off camera."

"Tank, name something people sleep with." 

"A stuffed white rabbit," Tank anwered.

ding!

Condoms

Person

Stuffed Animal

Tank received incredulous looks from his teammates as well as from his opponents.

"What?" he asked. "Did I say it was mine?"

"Lester, name something people sleep with."

"Nightmares of stuffed white rabbits" Lester chuckled. "And they aren't mine, either."

ding!

Condoms

Person

Stuffed Animal

Nightmares

"Bobby, one answer left to win the championship. Name something people sleep with."

" A blankie," Bobby laughed. "And I'm not saying that it's mine, either."

ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!

Condoms

Person

Stuffed Animal

Nightmares

Blankie

"Congradlations, Rangers! You have won the fifth round and thus won the match. Well, that's it for today folks. Join us tomorrow for The Rangers vs. The Hunters on the Family Feud."


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: NC-17 Just to be safe. Ya never know.  
Possible adult language, situations, and content.  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun.  
Spoilers: none really, but was written after Twelve Sharp.  
Just a little fun story, based on game show Family Feud.

Family Feud  
Chapter 11  
The Rangers vs. The Hunters  
Round 1

At the sound of the music, the mc took center stage and waved to the audience and tv cameras.

"Hello, again, and welcome back to the Family Feud," Chuck said. "Tonight is the final match of the charity tournament. There are two remaining teams battling for first place."

Chuck turned to his left and announced, "Again, meet the Hunters. Stephanie Plum, Lula, Grandma Mazur, Vinnie Plum, and Connie Rossoli."

Turning to his right, he continued, "And now welcome back the Rangers. Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hal."

"Ranger and Stephanie, step up here and place your hands on the buzzer please," Chuck continued. "100 people were surveyed, top 5 answers are on the board. Here's the question."

Ranger and Steph placed their hands on the buzzers, stared into each others eyes, and waited for the question. This was the championship match. Every answer was critical. The question finally came.

"Name something you would like to receive as a wedding present."

Steph and Ranger stood motionless, barely breathing, eyes and mouths both wide open.Time seemed to stand still. Not a sound was made from anyone. They were waiting for one of them to answer.

Finally, Chuck burst out laughing, shattering the silence. "The guys were right, the looks on your faces is priceless!" He exclaimed. "Ok, now for the real question."

Bobby and Lester grinned and high-fived one another, but quickly straightened up when they caught sight of an angry Ranger's eyes on them. It had been worth it, though.

"Other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

Ranger hit the button almost immediately. "Tomatoes," he said.

ding!

Tomatoes

"Number one answer," Chuck said. "Rangers, pass or play?"

Steph shifted uncomfortably, awaiting his reply.

"I think we'll sit back and watch the show this time," Ranger chuckled. "This is going to be good."

Steph stuck her tongue out at Ranger before rejoining her team.

"Miss Lula, other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

Lula thought for a moment. "A fork?" she asked.

** BEEP **  
**X**

"Grandma Mazur, your answer please," Chuck said.

"Dressing," Grandma answered.

ding!

Tomatoes Dressing

"Vinnie, other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

"Uh, cheese." Vinnie answered.

ding!

Tomatoes Dressing Cheese

"Connie, two answers to go. Other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

"Croutons," she replied.

ding!

Tomatoes Dressing Cheese Croutons

"Stephanie, one correct answer to go. Your answer please."

Stephanie saw that The Rangers looked a little bit nervous. Her team was doing alot better than they had expected. Hell, better than she had expected.

Confidently, she replied, "Macaroni."

** BEEP **  
**X** **X**

"Miss Lula, your team has two strikes and one answer to go. Other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

"Zucchini," she said.

** BEEP **  
**X** **X** **X**

Chuck walked across the floor to the other team. "Rangers, you have a chance to steal. Other than lettuce, name something in a salad."

"Cucumbers," Ranger said.

ding!

Tomatoes Dressing Cheese Croutons

"Congradulations, Rangers! You have won the first round."

Family Feud  
Chapter 12  
The Rangers vs. The Hunters  
Round 2

"Round 2," Chuck said. "Tank and Lula, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name a superhero that reminds you of someone you know."

Lula beat Tank to the button. "The Incredible Hulk," she exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" Tank said proudly.

ding!

Incredible Hulk

"Tank, can you beat her answer? Name a superhero that reminds you of someone you know."

A wide grin spread across Tank's mouth. "Catwoman," he called.

"Catwoman?" Lula yelled. "Catwoman? Boy, you are in so much trouble!"

"I was talking about you, Lula love."

"Oh! Oh!" Lula grabbed Tank and planted a kiss on his mouth.

ding!

Incredible Hulk Catwoman

"Lula, pass or play?"

"I think we'll be playing this one."

"Grandma, name a superhero that reminds you of someone you know."

"Batman," she said, giving Ranger a sly wink.

ding!

Batman Incredible Hulk Catwoman

Chuck stepped over to Vinnie. "And your answer, please."

Vinnie thought for a moment, then answered, "Spiderman."

** BEEP **  
**X**

"Ew, strike one," Chuck said. " Connie, name a superhero that reminds you of someone you know."

"Superman," glancing at Bobby.

ding!

Batman Incredible Hulk Catwoman Superman

Chuck walked up to Stephannie. "Steph, answer this question correctly, and you win this round. Name a superhero that reminds you of someone you know."

Steph thought for a moment, and answered with a grin, "Wonder Woman."

This caused a bark of laughter to erupt from both teams, as well as from Chuck. STeph's face blushed into a light pink.

ding!

Batman Wonder Woman Incredible Hulk Catwoman Superman

"Congradulations, Hunters! You have won round two. We'll start round three after this commercial break."

Family Feud  
Chapter 13  
The Rangers vs. The Hunters  
Round 3

"Round 3," Chuck said. "Lester and Grandma Mazur, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name a gift you would give for Valentine's Day."

Grandma hit the buzzer before Lester could. "Chocolate flavored edible underwear," Grandma Mazur chimed.

This drew audible gasps from The Rangers.

"Oh, man, I'll never be able to look at edible underwear again without thinking of her wearing it," Bobby complained.

"Or chocolate, either," Hal added.

ding!

Edible Underwear

"Lester, can you beat her answer?" Chuck asked.

"A dozen long stemmed roses." Lester answered.

ding!

Flowers Edible Underwear

"Lester, will The Rangers pass or play?"

"Play. This will be fun."

"Bobby, name a gift you'd give for Valentine's Day."

"A full body massage with flavored oils," Bobby said.

ding!

Flowers Edible Underwear Massage

"Hey, Bobby. Are you single?" Connie asked.

Bobby just grinned.

"Hal, your answer please."

"Condoms," Hal replied.

** BEEP **  
**X**

Bobby smacked Hal on the back of the head. "Forget about the damned condoms, already."

"Yea," Lester said, "Grandma Mazur is so old she don't need them anymore."

This drew a shudder from Hal, as well as from Chuck.

"Ranger," Chuck said. "name a gift you'd give for Valentine's Day."

Ranger thought for a moment. "A box of assorted chocolates, after the salad, of coarse."

ding!

Chocolates Flowers Edible Underwear Massage

"Oh, ha ha ha," Steph said, clearly not amused.

"Tank, one more answer on the board. Your answer please."

"A stuffed white rabbit," Tank said. "Told you it's not mine."

** BEEP **  
**X** **X**

Chuck stepped up to Lester. "Two strikes and one more answer on the board. Name a gift you'd give for Valentine's Day."

Lester thought about it a moment. Most of the good answers were already taken. "Um, ME," he finally said.

ding!

Chocolates A Hunk Flowers Edible Underwear Massage

"Congradulations, Rangers! You have won round three. Get ready for round four."

Family Feud  
Chapter 14  
The Rangers vs. The Hunters  
Round 4

"Round 4," Chuck said. "The Rangers have won two rounds, and The Hunters have won one. This could mean sudden death for The Hunters if the Rangers win this round."

Bobby and Vinnie, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

Vinnie hit the button. "A pet duck," he said.

** BEEP **  
**X**

"Bobby, your answer please."

"Pictures of Connie," he said.

ding!

Pornography

"Hey!" Connie huffed. "He didn't say NAKED!"

"Yea, but I was thinking it," Bobby answered with a wink.

"Oh."

"Hal, your answer please."

"Beer," he said.

** BEEP **  
**X**

"Dang," Bobby said. "That was a good answer, too."

Chuck walked up to Ranger. "Ranger, name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

"My Babe," he said without hesitation.

ding!

A Pig Pornography

"I don't think he meant THAT kind of Babe!" Steph blew out a sigh.

"Mr. Tank, your answer please." Chuck said.

"A boat," Tank replied, "so that I could get off the island."

ding!

Boat A Pig Pornography

"Lester, name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

"Music," Lester answered. "So I could dance with the native girls."

** BEEP **  
**X** **X**

"Moving back down to you, Bobby. Name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

"My cell phone, with extra solar battery charger, so I could call Connie," Bobby said.

"Aw, so I'd come rescue you?" Connie asked.

"Or join me."

Connie fanned herself, as did Grandma Mazur, much to Bobby's discomfort.

ding!

Cell Phone Boat A Pig Pornography

"Hal," Chuck said, " one more answer on the board, and two strikes against you. Name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

"A book about how to build a raft," he said. "That is, if I didn't already know how."

** BEEP **  
**X** **X** **X**

"Strike three," Chuck announced. "Hunters, you have a chance to steal. Name one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on a desert island."

Steph anwered for the group. "A gun," she said.

Ranger raised his eyebrows. "Not me, Babe?"

"Gotta hunt and protect myself from pirates," Steph grinned.

"Glad to see you were taking it seriously, Babe."

ding!

Cell Phone Gun Boat A Pig Pornography

"Congradulations, Hunters! You have won round four. Get ready for the final round after this word from our sponsors."

Family Feud  
Chapter 15  
The Rangers vs. The Hunters  
Round 5

"Welcome back to Family Feud. This is the fifth and final round," Chuck said. "This is the last round of the charity tournament."

Hal and Connie, step up here with me. Place your hands on the buzzers please. 100 people were surveyed, top 5 anwers are on the board."

"Name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

Connie beat Hal to the button, then gave Bobby a sly grin. "A vibrating bed," she said.

ding!

Vibrating Bed

"Hal, can you beat Connie's answer?"

"A Lady Workhorse," Hal said.

ding!

Lady Workhorse Vibrating Bed

"Hey!" Steph yelled at Hal. "How did you know I have one of those?"

"I didn't." Hal grinned.

"But we all know now." Lester chuckled.

"Rangers, pass or play?"

"I think we'll have some playing," Hal answered.

Chuck asked Ranger, "Name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

"A sexy pair of tiny, silky red panties trimmed with delicate black lace." Ranger grinned.

ding!

Lady Workhorse Sexy Underwear Vibrating Bed

_Huh_, Steph thought, _must've been snooping through my drawers when he was staying at my apartment._

Steph looked over and saw that she was not the only one glaring at Ranger. Tank looked a tad bit upset.

"Relax, Tank," Steph said. "He's talking about mine."

Tank nodded.

"Tank, name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

"A silky leopard print nightie with a low cut neck and black lace trim."

ding!

Lady Workhorse Sexy Underwear Nightie Vibrating Bed

"Cool, Lula," Steph said. "I didn't know you got one of those at the Macy's sale, too."

Lula narrowed her eyes at Tank, then at Steph. "I didn't."

"I've got to get better curtains," Steph mumbled.

"Lester, name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

"A package of fake fingernails," he answered.

"Oh, bite me!" Connie huffed.

** BEEP **  
**X**

"Bobby, one answer left on the board. Name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

"Flavored body oils." Bobby wiggled his eyebrows at Connie.

_Hmmm_. Connie thought. _Not a bad idea. Maybe I should get some_.

** BEEP **  
**X** **X**

"Hal, one answer left on the board, and two strikes against you. Your answer please."

"How about a stuffed white rabbit?" Hal caught Tank's stare and added, "I mean, cause somebody gave her one for Valentine's Day." He gulped. "Not that I'd know this except you mentioned it."

** BEEP **  
**X** **X** **X**

"Strike three. Hunters, you have a chance to steal and win the match. Name something you would find in a woman's bedroom."

Steph and Lula laughed. How could the guys have missed this. "A man!" they answered.

ding!

Man Lady Workhorse Sexy Underwear Nightie Vibrating Bed

"Congratulations, Hunters! You have won the match. You are the champions of the charity tournament. Well, that's it for today folks. Join us tomorrow for more fun and excitement on the Family Feud."


End file.
